A New Enemy Arrives
by DragonofHeart
Summary: Trunks meets an ememy looking for someone worthy of being kiled,and yup, he choses him nd Goten...


"Mom, could I go to the library?" Trunks asked as he went downstairs and waited for his mom's reply.  
  
"Sure, just be home by seven!" Bulma replied as Trunks ran out the door and walked towards the library. As he walked, he took out his library card, he got it last week on his twelf birthday, and stuffed it in his pocket. Then a car drove by and it was filled with teenagers about fifteen years old, and they seemed drunked, and high.  
  
"Hey, hot stuff... hop in and we'll give you a lift," said a girl in the car.  
  
"Er- No thanks, I could walk..." Trunks said as he walked faster, then he ran away from those creepy teenagers. "Geeze..." then he arrived at the library and went inside the building, inside were shelves and shelves and shelves of books! Fiction, nonfiction, childrens books, novel, romance, and biology and ect. Trunks walked over to the novels and chose a book called 'DragonSinger' and checked it out.  
  
"Thank you for coming, have a nice day," said the librarian.  
  
"Thanks, bye!" Trunks whispered as he went out the main gates and headed back home. Once he got home, he saw a piticular space ship across the street, so Trunks went to investigate, to see if the person is friend or foe. He got to a near by bush and hid in it and watched as three people came out of the ship. Once was tall with purple hair and blue eyes, a man, the second one was another man with green hair and purple eyes, the third one was a woman, she had red hair and red eyes.  
  
"He's here... I sensed his ki... Prince Vegeta, we know where you are..." said the woman.  
  
"Aris, he lives in that house right there..." muttered the one with purple hair, the tallest one.  
  
"Yes, Borkora is right, I too sense his ki in that house," said the green haired one.  
  
"Karmo, shut up," Aris snapped as the three walked towards Casule Corp. "I know what I'm doing, just wait here while I kill that scum!"  
  
"Why do you get to kill him?" Karmo whined.  
  
"Because we have some unfinish buisness to accumplish..." Aris said as she smiled and walked towards Casule Corp.  
  
Trunks watched as he slipped away and went towards his backyard and went inside the house from the back door and ran towards the living room where the front door was.Then the door exploded and Aris walked in, with her hands in front of her. She saw Trunks and frowned, then she smirked and shot an energy blast at him.  
  
"Shit!" and Trunks kicked off and flew out of the way.  
  
"Hmm, you must be Vegeta's son, we meet at last..." Aris laughed as she looked in Trunks blue blue eyes and saw his lavender hair. "You look nothing like your father, you piece of non worthy human!"  
  
"What do want from my dad!" Trunks demanded.  
  
"I want to kill him for I didn't when he was with Freeza, and now I seek to kill him and his family!" Aris said as she smirked wider and then she disappeaered and reappeared behind Trunks and put her arm around his neck and was strangling him. "Yes, I'll kill you first to show your father I mean buisness!"  
  
"Let go of me!" Trunks yelled as he turned super Saiyan and knocked Aris off and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Hmm, typical, all you saiyans are like that," Aris merely laughed as she got up and powered up too. "Lets get this over with!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Trunks yelled as she kicked her out of the house and flew at her and punched her in the stomach and knocked her head with his elbow and she fell and hit the floor.  
  
"Hey! Look! Aris is getting her butt kicked! Lets go!" Borkora yelled as the two men flew towards the fight. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here, little Prince Vegeta's son, how delighted it is to finally meet him," Borkora laughed as he and Karmo powered up and the three enemy surrounded Trunks. "Come on! Scared to fight!"  
  
"No!" Trunks said weakly as he looked at his match. "No, I am not scared!"  
  
"Aww, he is scared, I could feel it!" Karmo yelled as he diasppearted and punched Trunks in the stomach and he fell down in pain as he clutched his stomach and cried. "Awww, he's crying. Hurry up and kill him Aris, we ahve to kill Vegeta too."  
  
"Yes, I know," Aris laughed. "Any last words, Saiyan?" but Trunks didn't answer, then Aris raised her hands and made two energy blast and started them at his face. "Bye, bye, Saiyan," and she shot the blast and there was a loud scream. Then the smoke cleared and the three warriors saw nothing. "Must have been a little too strong for his poor weak body." and the three laughed as they saw the blast she made.  
  
"Well, you must be blind," someone called out from above them, they looked up and saw Vegeta, carring his son in the air.  
  
"Ah, Vegeta. We meet at last," Borkora said as he stared at the Saiyan. "Now we must kill you!"  
  
Vegeta flew towards the floor and landed and layed his son on the ground and glared at the new comers. He saw Aris and then Karmo and the Borkora and he turned super Saiyan two and then he flew towards the nearest enemy, which was Karmo and punched himin the stomach and then on his jaw then he sent out fifteen energy blasts at him. Then he flew towards Borkora and cracked his head with his elbow when he punched him. Then he landed a few feet away from the startled Aris.  
  
"You defeated Borkora and Karmo!" Aris cried. "I shall kill you!" and she flew towards Vegeta and punched him in the stomach and then she punched his furiously in the face and then she flicked him off and sent a red energy blast at him and Vegeta dogded it by a centimeter and he saw Aris with a smirk on her face as she raised her hand and made an energy blast which was blue and threw it straight at Trunks, Vegeta was in shock when it hit his son, then Aris took advantage of his state and banged his hand with her fist and he collasped on the floor.  
  
Out of nowhere, an energy blast hit Aris and she fell towards the ground. It was Goku, he felt the three warriors ki so he flew towards the battle and saw Vegeta on the floor, then he saw Trunks, covered in brusies and cuts and blood. Aris gasped at the sight of Goku and grabbed her two comrads and went back towards their spaceship and flew off.  
  
'They'll be back..." Goku thought as he gave Vegeta and Trunks senzu beans and they regain their strength. "So.. who were those people?" Trunks rubbed his head as he stood up and saw the spaceship disappeared. Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Kararott a few yards away from him and he stood up and saw the ship depart.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is that I remembered that lady, she was working with Freeza and whenever he payed more attention to me, she got all pissed off and such," Vegeta said as he muttered something the two other Saiyans didn't catch.  
  
"They said they were gunna kill us..." Trunks yelped, as he blinked a few times then he remembere his book and went inside and got the book and began reading. Vegeta just stood there, as Goku flew back to his home and Vegeta tried to remember what she wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks past after the battle with Aris, Karmo, and Borkora, and Trunks was nervous everywhere he went, at school, he looked around to see any one with green, red, and purple hair, and when he did, he always ran away. At the movies, if he sees the bad guys color of eyes, *even his own*, he freaks out. Trunks was tramitized, and he was scared, but didn't admitt it. Then he saw Goten and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" Trunks said happily.  
  
"Sup Trunks!" Goten said. "Could I go to your house today?"  
  
"Sure," Trunks said, since he already finished his book and returned it he didn't have anything else to do. "Bring your sparring gear too!"  
  
"Okay, well, got to go," Goten said as the bell rang and he ran home and Trunks walked home.  
  
He forgot about the three warriors so he wasn't freaked out anymore. Then he heard a rustle in the bushes, he turned around and saw nothing and kept on walking. Then he heard it again, but louder, he blasted the bush and ran, but someone grabbed his arms and legs and dragged him into the bush, and then someone tied a piece of cloth around his mouth so he could talk, and they covered his eyes. He heard voices, familiar voice! Aris, Borkora, and Karmo! Trunks screamed, but it was muffled.  
  
"So, you thought you could live, do ya?" Karmo's voice rang through his head. "Well, think again, we are going to use you as bait, and lure Prince Vegeta towards you and kill you when he arrives so he could be tramitized long enough to kill him."  
  
"Yes, and it'll be fun too," Aris screached as she laughed meancingly with the two guys. "The X Munk will be avenge!" Trunks tried desperatly to get loss, but he was tired too tightly and he was too tired to do anything, until he thought of turning super Saiyan. His muffle cried weren't heard after the X Munks left and he turned super Saiyan and broke the ropes and he took off the blindfold and the cloth and flew as fast as he could towards his home.  
  
"DAD!" Trunks cried as he got home, his hands and legs were red from where the ropes were tied. Vegeta came out of the kitchen.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Those people. Aris and the others caught me! And they were going to use me as bait to get you to save me and they were oing to kill me then and then kill you! It was scarey!" Trunks cried as he looked at his dad.  
  
"They did?" Vegeta asked atonished. Then Bulma came in all tramitized and ran towards her son and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You're no going to school, you're gunna stay home and not be in the open!" Bulma cried, then the doorbell rang and Trunks answred.  
  
"Hi, Goten!" Trunks said. "You'll never guess what-"  
  
"These people killed Gohan!" Goten interuptted as he burst into tears. "They killed him!"  
  
"They did!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Yes!" Goten cried, as he desribed the X Munks, and anger rose in the saiyans. "And my dad is servely injured and he ran out of senzu beans! And they said they were going to kill all the SAIYANS LEFT!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Trunks said. "They actually beat Goku! And killed Gohan?"  
  
"Yessss!" Goten said as he stopped crying and the three Saiyans felt three strong ki, and it was heading towards Casule Corp.  
  
"Boys, get out of the way!" Vegeta yelled as they all felt three strong energy blasts comeing their way. "Buma, get the boys out of here, and kept your power level low!" and the tboys were lead out the back door by Bulma as they headed into the forest with the boys ki level below normal, so they had it like a regular human.  
  
"Mom... What about dad?" Trunks whispered as the boys went into a cave.  
  
"He'll be alright... I hope...." Bulma said as the boys hid.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Vegeta," Aris taunted. "I see you have gotten an attitude problem. Typical, and you would have made a fine member of X Munks."  
  
"No, no I wouldn't," Vegeta snapped as he turned Super Saiyan two and flew towards the X Munks and knocked Karmo out with one blow and then he flew higher and did his Big Bang Attack on Borkora and he punched him on the stomach and blasted him with five energy blasts. Then he stood on the floor, five feet away from Aris, the strongest X Munk, and she smirked at him and disappeared, and Vegeta did the same thing and punched and kicked each other, and Vegeta knocked her on the head and she fell fast onto the floor and made a huge crator and she stood up, limped a little and flew towards Vegeta and blasted him with an energy blast and Vegeta dogded it.  
  
"Is that the best you got!" Vegeta yelled as he flew towards her and kicked her on the back and then her kicked her furiously and she fell to the floor once more. "Pethet-" and an energy blast from no where hit him and knocked him out.  
  
"Borkora..." Aris smiled and she stood up and hugged him and smiled at Vegeta. "Good work, now we must destroy him, every last piece of him."  
  
"Aris, what about the two younger Saiyans," Borkora asked.  
  
"I felt their 'low' ki levels in the forest," Aris replied as Vegeta gasped but couldn't move. "Get Karmo, we must finish our mission and destroy this puny planet!"  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom!" Trunks cried. 'Dads, ki is down! He lost!"  
  
"Oh no!" Bulma cried, then Trunks and Goten felt two people heading their way.  
  
"Mom, hide over here," Trunks said as the two X Munk men came in.  
  
"Well, look what we ahve here... Looks like a bunch of shit to me," Borkora laughed.  
  
"You kill my brother! And my friend's dad!" Goten cried.  
  
"Ahh, Gohan, he was a weakling," Karmo laughed.  
  
"NO HE WASN'T! AHHHHHHHH!" and Goten turned Super Saiyan two and knocked Karmo into the ground and blasted him with his most strongest energy blast he could throw. "NO ONE KILLS OR HURTS MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" and he blasted him and when the smoke cleared, Karmo was dead, and Goten flew back towards Trunks was.  
  
"You- you- you killed him..." Borkora choked. "You killed my best friend... How DARE YOUUUUUUUU!" and Borkora powered up and flew towards Goten and was about to blast him when Trunks jumped in front of him and blast his Borkora and punched him in the stomach and kicked him and he made a giant ki blast and shot it at Borkora and he didn't die, but was uncounsious.  
  
Trunks flew back towards Casule Corp. and saw Vegeta on the floor. "Dad!" Trunks cried as he flew towards him and landed by him. "Dad! What happen? Where's Aris?"  
  
"I'm right here, twerp," Aris said as he felt a ki blast form by his head, and Vegeta was just a hallogram. "Now, be a nice little boy and just surrender and I'll make sure you don't feel pain when you die." but Trunks didn't agree to that, he kicked her hand out of the way and jumped back and glared at Aris.  
  
"Where's my dad?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Aris said as she shot a ki blast at him and he dogded it and saw his real dad right near the spaceship.  
  
"Or- or- or-" Trunks choked.  
  
"Or I'll kill your beloved Boyfriend!" Goten yelled as Trunks looked up and saw Goten holding Borkora and his hands had a large ki blast, red.  
  
"Borkora! You brat! Let go of him now!" Aris cried.  
  
"No, I think not! You killed my brother, I'll kill your boyfriend!" Goten cried as he slowly raised his hand.  
  
"I- I- I'll leave the planet and never return! I swear!" Aris cried as tears fell down the last member of X Munk.  
  
"Goten..." Trunks said as he shook his head, and Goten blinked then he retracted his blast and flung Borokora at Aris.  
  
Aris got in the spaceship with Karmo's body and flew away, as Vegeta's uncounsious body flew towards Trunks and he caught him. Then the ship disappeared.  
  
"And don't come back!" Goten yelled as tears brim his eyes for Gohan.  
  
"We'll wish him back, Goten, we will get your revenge..." Trunks said as Goten nodded and smiled, and they took Vegeta to the hospital. 


End file.
